


My Heart Will Only Follow You

by DearDaaery



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Art Collector von Krolock, Castle von Krolock, Cupid & Psyche, F/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sculpture Gallery, Statues, a love letter to the new danish production, both its designs and its wonderful lyrics, especially how krolock wears a cape that looks like a bedsheet, inspired by the suggestions of some friends :), sheetlock but make it sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDaaery/pseuds/DearDaaery
Summary: Sarah muses on her personal growth and relationship with the Count while she explores the Castle after their reconciliation.---Heavily inspired by the new Danish production, "Dance of the Vampires." Takes place in the same universe as my previous work, "Something Red."
Relationships: Sarah Chagal/Graf von Krolock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	My Heart Will Only Follow You

_January 1st, 1899_

It was _quite_ a new year.

Sarah had celebrated midnight in the castle, with no one but the Count, making the most of lost time. She awoke in her room, with the sleeping form of her love beside her. After studying the moonlight shining across his pale skin, she decided she’d take the opportunity to explore. She had not been able to when she was originally turned, so she was not familiar with every detail of the castle, but it would be interesting to see how the things she did remember may have changed.

She got up and rummaged around the one of the suitcases she was able to carry with her as she ran through the Transylvanian woods to the castle from the train station in Brasov. The rest of her belongings would be arriving soon, but for now, her wardrobe was limited. She eyed the one robe she did have and slipped it on.

This robe was a rather loud sea green color, but she had kept it all these years as it held fond memories. It was a gift from her third husband, a sweet, gentle scholar who doted on her. But he was also a sickly man, and a hemophiliac. He allowed themselves to live in their own little world as he convalesced, creating a realm not unlike the one she had returned to now. She was rather fond of him, and he was the only one of her spouses to not die by her hand, instead succumbing to disease. Ironic that they were able to find such peace while she was the very thing that could rush on his demise, but Sarah had always liked taking risks.

Sarah wandered through the castle, feeling more like herself than she had in years. She saw the guest quarters she had originally occupied, with its rich, damask bath she had frolicked in as a girl. The ornately gothic library had not changed. Herbert’s room was the same - off-limits to her, with the door shut tightly - though she knew his bed now had an extra person to warm it in the form of Alfred. The portrait gallery was still as grand as ever, and she still longed to discover the secrets of every painting hanging on its walls. She spun around the ballroom, and made her way through the grand hall. She then descended to the wine cellar, which held their supply of blood, and the kitchens, which Koukol kept warm and well-stocked with food.

As she stared into cozy fire, Sarah realized she finally felt _at home._ She was reconciling the girl she was when she first arrived here to the woman she had grown into over almost two decades. She spent so long trying to shed her past when she should have embraced it. Both could exist in her, the fully formed Sarah Chagal, how she wanted to be.

As she continued through the halls of the lower levels, she was intrigued by a rather ornate gothic door. It was so grandiose for the servants quarters...was the Count hiding something? She was shocked to find it was unlocked and slowly stepped through the archway, unsure of what she would uncover…

The sight before her was a large room with many, many yards of fabric, in the form of sheets covering massive objects. Sarah could not help but let her curious nature get the best of her, and she pulled at one of the sheets. It fell away to reveal a cloaked figure underneath, carved of marble. Its face was a dark, eerie void, but she was drawn to the craftsmanship. She wondered if all of the statues were like this, and began to pull more off.

As she pulled more, she was delighted to see where the sheet of fabric would end and the sheet of stone would start, until it became like a game, with white sheets floating in the air and falling to the ground. The statues ranged from the pious to the wretched, with twisting, gnarled figures expressing agony, their bodies expressing what their faceless voids could not.

As she went through the room, she discovered that there were different types of statues. There were the gothic, faceless religious figures. Then there were the mystical Egyptian gods and goddesses, stoic in their resolve, lining the walls like watchful guardsmen. The other end held the most intriguing of all - the Greek and Roman sculptures. Sarah was amazed as the drab, limp sheets revealed dynamic curves and smooth skin, frozen in scenes of glory and scandal.

She continued to uncover the statues one by one, the sheets billowing in the air like sails in the wind. She reached for one in the middle of the room, the most alluring, she believed: one of a winged youth bent over a beauty seduced in a passionate embrace. And she was especially startled as the sheet covering it floated back down to the floor, revealing a figure of stone behind it.

It was her lover, the Count, _Stefan_ as she had come to know him, clad in nothing but a white sheet from her bed. She stared at him, the hard, smooth planes of his pale body making him look like he could easily blend with the statues in the gallery, were it not for the shock of dark, long hair that were hanging in loose, straight tendrils around his shoulders.

Sarah gasped in spite of herself. She was not sure if it was from genuine surprise, or if it was from the shock of how he looked. She wanted to curse herself - she should not be scared of or swooning over him at this point of her life - but she supposed he brought out the girl from all those years ago that was still inside of her. And at the end, it made her smile.

"Why do you keep all of these beautiful works of art hidden?" she asked him, her eyes wide and fascinated.

He smirked. "Mainly, no one to share it with…Herbert does not care for my collection of ancient sculptures, and unlike the portrait gallery above, there is no sentimental value attached to the likenesses depicted."

"So these have been collected over the years? They're authentic to antiquity?"

"Of course. I have my hands full commissioning portraits of my vampire brood to join my ancestors along the walls, I cannot be bothered with the pretension of turning people into idols...leave that to the ancients."

Sarah's eyes turned to the woman and her winged lover once more. She could feel Stefan come up behind her and peer over her shoulder.

"Does this one please you greatly? It is a favorite of mine as well."

She nodded. "Is it Cupid and Psyche?"

"Yes." His whisper was sharp in her ear. "You know the story has always been a favorite of mine."

Sarah quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mmhmm." He leaned in closer, breath hot on her ear as he spoke. "The way the princess learned to love the monster...who was really a creature of great beauty...and who showed her his tenderness each night as he introduced her to trifling, sensual sins under cover of darkness...until that twist of fate where it all went wrong and they were separated."

Stefan leaned in and began kissing his way down his neck, to her shoulder. "Psyche had to undergo her trials to find her way back to her beloved...much like you had to find yourself before making your way back to me.

As he nuzzled into her neck, she took a breath in. "I suppose we have much in common then."

"Both women of unearthly beauty, learning to love god and monster alike, yes. How a creature like me could deserve you...the _real_ you, like this…"

His hands had made their way to her hips and he spun her around to face him. "Leave the cold stone behind for now. Come back to bed with me, my Starchild, please. Spend your well-earned eternity creating nothing but love and happiness and warmth."

She pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss, smirking against his lips when she spoke. “Lead the way, for I have learned my heart will only follow you. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my twitter pals for inspiring this and my betas for being amazing and supportive. Come say hi @DearDaaery on tumblr & twitter


End file.
